Don Johnny
by mchalatte
Summary: Johnny, Boss besar Mafia dengan sejuta rahasia, jatuh cinta kepada Jaehyun yang tak lain adalah anak yang Ia adopsi. Akankah Jaehyun masih menerimanya setelah mengetahui rahasia terbesarnya? [NCT - JOHNJAE] M for Crime scenes - UP CP2
1. Johnny

Seorang Pria dengan rambut yang mulai memutih tampak menyesapi segelas wine dan menempelkan telepon di telinga. Ia mendudukkan dirinya dengan nyaman sembari melihat pemandangan malam kota "Pesankan aku tiket kapal barang untuk ke Vietnam dan urus beberapa urusanku di sana. Pastikan jika kau sudah mentransfer uangku ke rekening baru. Jangan sampai ter-"

'BRAK'

Pintu Apartemen terbuka paksa dan 4 orang pemuda masuk dengan tas di tangannya. Membuat Pria tadi was-was. Namun tidak bisa berbuat banyak begitu seseorang diantara mereka menutup pintu dan beberapa dari mereka berjalan mengitarinya. Kedua pemuda menodongkan pistol ke pelipis Pria tersebut dan menggiringnya ke sofa.

Pemuda yang tadi menutup pintu membuka tas yang di bawanya. Ia memakai Sarung tangan kulit bewarna hitam dan menyebarkan beberapa serbuk kristal putih diatas meja. Lalu memasukkan sebuah cairan bening ke dalam suntikan dan menyerahkannya kepada seorang pemuda lainnya.

"Kepalkan tinjumu" perintah seorang pemuda berwajah manis dengan suntikan di tangannya.

Melihat sang Pria yang mulai beruban tersebut tidak menuruti perintahnya, Pemuda berwajah manis tadi memberikan kode kepada rekannya yang lain.

Setelah dirasa Pria tersebut menurut, pemuda tadi menyuntikkan cairan bening tersebut ke lengan Pria tadi. Pria yang rambutnya mulai beruban memejamkan matanya matanya dan memekik kesakitan.

"Tuan Jung, Andai saja jika kau menyerahkan diri ke kepolisian, Mungkin kau masih akan menikmati udara besok. Walaupun dari jeruji besi. Beristirahatlah dengan tenang di neraka, Pak Tua" pemuda tadi menepuk pipi Pria tersebut yang mulai tidak sadarkan diri.

"Papa kami pu-" Seorang gadis dengan seorang anak kecil berusia kurang lebih dua tahunan terpaku melihat apa yang terjadi di ruang tamu Apartemennya. Beruntung Anak kecil tersebut sedang terlelap.

Keempat pemuda tadi terpaku.

"Ini tidak masuk ke dalam Skenario"

"Kalau begitu, Ubah skenarionya"

Pemuda manis tadi berniat merebut anak kecil tadi namun gadis tersebut menahannya.

"Jangan bunuh anak ini. Anak ini tidak bersalah"

"Berikan anak itu. Aku tidak mau memukul perempuan"

"Tidak!"

Pemuda yang lain memukul tengkuk gadis tersebut hingga tidak sadar. Pemuda manis tadi menggendong anak kecil tersebut dan menyelimutinya dengan jaket hangatnya.

Pemuda tadi segera berlari keluar dari Apartemen kecil terserbut. Sang Pemuda manis membawa anak kecil tersebut masuk ke dalam mobil hitam metalik dan sementara lainnya masuk ke dalam sebuah Van.

"Maaf Tuan, tapi pengasuh dari anak kecil ini datang saat kita akan pergi"

Pria yang dipanggil Tuan tersebut melihat Anak kecil tersebut sekilas. Pemuda kecil yang sangat manis dengan dimple di pipinya. Kulitnya putih bersih.

"Kita harus menaruhnya di Panti Asuhan. Yuta sudah mengambil beberapa berkas atas nama anak ini"

"Aku akan menjaganya" ujarnya final.

"Apa? Kau tidak gila John?"

"Doyoung. Dia tidak bersalah walaupun Ayahnya adalah seorang Bajingan yang mengorupsi uang negara. Aku akan menebus dosaku karna membunuh ayahnya dengan merawat anak itu. Tugasmu adalah mengubah dokumennya Atas nama Seo"

"Tapi-"

"Aku pernah di buang oleh orang yang di cintai Ayahku di Panti Asuhan. Dan jika bukan Karena Ibuku adalah cinta sejatinya, Aku akan membusuk di sana. Dan Aku tidak ingin dia merasakan hal itu"

Pemuda Manis-Doyoung, tidak bisa membantah atasannya lagi. Johnny Seo sudah berkata final dan harus di patuhi.

"Dan tugas dari Mafia adalah, memberikan perlindungan, Doyoung Mafioso kecilku"

 **- _DON JOHNNY -_**

"Mantan Menteri Keuangan Jung telah dilaporkan Tewas di Apartemennya. Dengan hal ini penyelidikan atas penggelapan pajak sebanyak 20 Juta Dollar Amerika resmi di hentikan. Dari olah tempat kejadian perkara, di pastikan Tuan Jung tewas karena Overdosis Narkoba setelah berpesta dengan seorang-"

Johnny menekan tombol off pada Remote dan membuangnya ke arah tempat duduk. Di meja dibelakangnya, terdapat Pria dengan seragam polisi dan beberapa orang dengan jas rapinya duduk di sebuah meja berbentuk bundar.

Seorang Pria dengan jas hitam menyerahkan sebuah koper silver yang telah di buka. Di Dalamnya terisi penuh bundel Seratus Dollar Amerika.

"Terima kasih atas bantuanmu, Don Johnny" semua Pria dengan jas hitam disana berdiri dan membungkuk sopan ke arah Johnny. Namun Johnny hanya menyesap Americanonya dan memberikan mereka Gestur agar segera meninggalkannya sendirian di ruangannya.

"Maaf Tuan jika merepotkanmu sekali lagi, Ada bandar Narkoba kelas kakap yang kabur dari penjara pagi ini, Tuan"

"Kau tau jumlah yang harus di berikan jika ingin mendapatkan dia hidup atau mati"

"Baik"

"Ah iya satu lagi. Kapal yang mengangkut senjataku akan tiba di pelabuhan Malam ini. Pastikan tidak ada pemeriksaan di sana"

"Baik, Tuan. Akan kami atur"

"Sekarang kembalilah bekerja, Kau akan mendapatkan apa yang kau inginkan segera"

Pria dengan seragam tadi membungkuk hormat sebelum menutup ruangan tersebut. Meninggalkan Pria yang baru menginjak usia awal dua puluhan tersebut sendirian.

Johnny Seo, atau orang lebih memanggilnya Don Johnny. Seorang Pemimpin klan Mafia terbesar di Asia dan beberapa negara di Eropa. Ia memang memiliki darah klan Mafia yang berasal dari Ayahnya. Namun, Ia sendiri yang membesarkan klannya dengan susah payah. Tak jarang Kepolisian memintanya untuk mencari seseorang atau menangkap seseorang yang benar-benar licin.

Ia juga memiliki bisnis lainnya yaitu menjual Senjata Api ilegal. 5 tahunnya menjadi seorang Boss Mafia yang terkenal sangat sadis, Ia sudah memiliki apapun yang Ia mau dengan mudah.

'BRAK' Pintu ruangannya terbuka dengan paksa dan Doyoung masuk dengan tergesa-gesa. Johnny memasang wajah marahnya.

"Jaehyun muntah-muntah ketika pelayan memberinya susu"

Dan detik kemudian, Johnny berlari menuju kamar Jaehyun yang berada tepat di depan kamarnya. Doyoung yang tidak biasa dengan sikap Majikannya hanya terdiam sebelum mengejarnya. Begitu Johnny tiba di kamar Jaehyun, terrlihat bocah tersebut yang tampak lemas dan matanya berair.

"Panggil Dokter. Dan pastikan dia datang secepatnya" perintah Johnny sebelum menggendong Jaehyun kecil.

Ia mengusap pelan rambut Jaehyun dan mencoba menenangkannya yang sedang menangis. Hidung Jaehyun yang memerah membuat Johnny tidak tega.

"Daddy di sini" Johnny mengecup pipi tembam tersebut berkali-kali, "Tidak nyaman ya? Sabar ya, You're strong boy"

Doyoung yang melihat tingkah Johnny yang selembut itu kepada Jaehyun benar-bemar tidak percaya. Ia berbisik kepada Yuta, salah seorang kepercayaan Johnny yang sudah bekerja bertahun-tahun.

"Aku rasa, ini lebih meneyeramkan dari Boss saat mencongkel mata orang dengan sendok"

Tak lama kemudian, Dokter yang biasa menangani Johnny datang. Johnny lalu menidurkan Jaehyun di tempat tidur. Johnny menunggu dengan sabar dokter tersebut memeriksa Jaehyun yang mulai tenang.

"Dia Alergi kacang-kacangan. Apa dia makan sesuatu sebelum minum susu?"

Johnny memasang wajah 'akan-menghabisi-siapapun'.

"kurasa dia tadi makan biskuit yang di belikan Johnny" ujar Doyoung.

Johnny lalu mencari bungkusan biskuit yang di maksud Doyoung dan membaca dengan seksama bahan-bahannya. Tak lama kemudian dia mengumpat yang menandakan jika dia yang salah.

"Mulai saat ini, Jauhkan segala jenis kacang dari Jaehyun. Apapun itu"

"Kau berlebihan" cibir Doyoung.

Doyoung tau, Johnny benar-benar serius tentang dirinya yang akan menjamin Jaehyun.

.

.

.

 **DON JOHNNY**

 **Main Cast : Seo Youngho as Johnny. Jung Jaehyun as Seo Jaehyun.**

 **Rating : M untuk adegan yang membunuh**

 **Genre : Thriller, Romance**

 **Disclamer : have nothing kecuali fics ini. Mendapat ilham menulis tentang kehidupan Mafia setelah menonton Film The Prison (Terima kasih temen saya yang sudah memberi saran untuk dfilm yang bagus untuk di tonton). Dan jika kalian pernah menontonnya, adegan bunuh-bunuhannya terinspirasi dari sana. Yang belum YOU MUST WATCH IT.**

 **Jika kalian bingung**

 **Don : Boss besar, atau Boss Mafia**

 **Mafioso : Anggota Mafia**

 **.**

 **\- Don Johnny -**

Johnny memperhatikan seksama Jaehyun yang sedang mewarnai dengan spidol. Baru saja Johnny mengajarkan Jaehyun mewarnai.

"Mobil polisinya bewarna biru Jaehyun"

"Tidak. Mobilnya warna hitam"

"Mobil polisi bewarna putih dan biru"

"Tapi di rumah kita mobil polisinya hitam dan putih Daddy"

Johnny tersenyum karena Jaehyun mengingat dengan sangat tepat. Johnny melihat kearah jam dinding. Pukul 9.45. 15 menit lagi Ia harus segera menemui Doyoung sebelum melaksanakan aksi barunya. Mau tidak mau Ia harus membuat Jaehyun tidur dalam waktu 15 menit.

Beruntung, Jaehyun terlihat mulai menguap "Daddy, Jay mengantuk" Jaehyun menghampiri Johnny dan mulai menyamankan dirinya di paha Johnny.

Johnny mengusap surai hitam milik Jaehyun yang halus. Jaehyun sudah meminum susunya sebelum pergi menyikat gigi dan mewarnai bersama Johnny, dengan mudahnya Ia tertidur di paha Johnny. Johnny memakai piyama yang senada dengan Jaehyun. Piyama biru gelap dengan motif bintang-bintang seperti poster film Starwars. Permintaan Jaehyun. Ntah mengapa Ia menyukai film itu tahun ini.

Setelah dirasa Jaehyun sudah pergi ke Alam mimpi, Johnny memindahkan kepala Jaehyun dengan sangat hati-hati dan mengecup pipinya sekilas sebelum beranjak dari tempat tidur mereka.

"Maafkan Daddy, Jaehyun" usapnya lembut pada rambut Jaehyun. Johnny menutup salah satu guling dengan piyama yang Ia pakai. Sehingga Jaehyun merasa jika Johnny menemaninya.

Johnny segera berjalan menuju walk in Closetnya dan mengganti bajunya dengan Turtle neck sweater dan Jaket panjang hingga pahanya warna hitam. Ia menutup pintu kamarnya dengan sangat pelan. Memastikan tidur Jaehyun tidak terganggu sama sekali.

"Lama sekali" Cibir Doyoung yang sudah menunggu Johnny sedari tadi.

"Itu termasuk cepat karena Jaehyun makan sangat banyak saat makan malam dan menonton film sepanjang hari. Biasanya dia akan membuat kamarnya berantakan sebelum Ia benar-benar mengantuk" ujar Johnny sembari memasang sarung tangan kulit hitamnya dan menuruni tangga rahasia yang langsung terhubung dengan Garasi mobilnya. "Dia semakin pintar. Aku kewalahan menjawab pertanyaannya yang tiada henti terkadang"

"Kau tidak menceritakan pekerjaanmu kan?"

"Well, tidak akan pernah. Sama saja mencari mati"

"Ah iya, aku sudah mengubah saham Tuan Jung seperti yang kau perintahkan dengan nama Jaehyun"

"Bagus"

"Aku mendapat kabar dari kepala lapas jika ada Narapidana yang dulunya adalah Ahli bahan peledak dan mata-mata"

"Taruh berkasnya di mejaku nanti. Aku akan memikirkan apa kita akan memakai jasanya atau tidak"

Keduanya memasuki mobil Rolls Royce hitam dan mulai meninggalkan Bagasi.

"Timku mendapat info sewaktu menyamar menjadi pembalap liar jika ada salah satu bandar yang akan kabur ke cina melalui jalur laut"

"Apa kau sudah mendapatkan info dari orang yang memenjarakannya?"

"Dia memberi tahuku dimana tempat persembunyiannya. Menepi di sini. lebih baik jika kita berjalan kaki di sekirar sini"

Johnny menepikan mobilnya mengikuti perintah Doyoung. Sebuah jalan dengan gang-gang kecil yang jarang di tinggali. Tempat persembunyian yang tepat untuk buronan polisi.

"Kau sudah melihat peta tempat ini kan?"

"Orang-orang kita sudah bersembunyi di semua titik. Tapi kita harus menangkap orang itu dengan tangan kita sendiri"

Keduanya berjalan memasuki gang kumuh. Gang kecil diantara rumah-rumah yang sebagian besar di tinggalkan. Gang tersebut sedikit menguntungkan jika ada yang bersembunyi di sana karena tak jauh dari sana adalah pelabuhan kecil dan juga ada pasar ikan.

Keduanya berhenti tak jauh dari penjual Tteok. Namun tak lama kemudian 5 preman mengelilingi mereka.

"Kau tau kan, ahliku di bidang apa, jadi aku memutuskan untuk tidak akan menyia-nyiakan diriku dengan menghajar mereka" Doyoung tau jika akan terjadi hal tidak beres disana. Ia segera mundur dan berbalik badan.

"Kau yang bernama Johnny?" tanya salah satu dari preman tersebut.

"Mau apa kau?" tantang Johnny.

Salah satu dari mereka mengangkat kerah jaket Johnny namun dengan tegas Johnny melepaskannya. Saat akan memukul Johnny, Seorang pria dengan tas besar keluar dari toko yang tutup tak jauh dari mereka.

"Tuan Kang. Kau mantan mafia kan sebelum menjadi napi? Namun mengapa kau seperti preman picisan sekarang?" tantang Johnny "Kalian salah memilih Tuan. Dan akan aku tunjukkan, akan ada yang terluka karna salah Tuan"

"Jangan banyak bicara, Brengsek!"

Johnny melepaskan jaketnya dan melemparnya kearah Doyoung. Johnny melirik ke bumbu panas tteok tak jauh darinya. Pria di depannya hendak menyerang namun dengan sigap melemparkan sekotak bumbu panas Tteok wajahnya. Preman dari samping kanannya berlari dengan bersiap-siap menendang namun Johnny menghindar sehingga mengenai minyak panas.

Melihat dua rekannya terluka, sisa preman tadi segera berlari tanpa mempedulikan mereka yang kesakitan. Johnny menginjak punggung preman yang terkena saus tteok tadi.

"Kau mau menyerahkan diri sengan sukarela atau tidak?"

Namun, Pria tadi mundur dan berlari.

'DOR' "DOR' 'DOR'

Doyoung menembakkan peluru berisi obat bius ke kaki pria tersebut "Aku menunggu saat yang tepat"

"Bawa dia" perintah Johnny sembari menakai kembali jaketnya. Beberapa anak buah Johnny keluar dari persembunyian dan membawa pria tersebut.

Johnny kembali berjalan menelusuri gang kecil tadi sembari memakai jaketnya kembali. Di belakangnya, Doyoung mengikutinya dengan diam. Dia masih bersyukur setidaknya Johnny masih bisa menahan amarahnya sehingga tidak membunuh orang.

Ia mengenal Johnny dari sekolah menengah pertama. Johnny tidak suka dengan orang yang hanya bergerombol dengan pasukannya saja. Maka dari itu dia lebih memilih menyendiri. Sehingga saat pertama Doyoung berusaha mengajaknya berbicara, Johnny malah mengabaikannya. Namun, di hari berikutnya, Johnny mulai mengajaknya berbicara.

Doyoung pun tahu, jika Johnny berasal bukan dari keluarga yang main-main. Ia pernah membantu mengobati punggung Johnny yang terluka ketika melakukan street basketball karena di tantang oleh salah seorang senior. Namun, bukan hanya memar yang Ia lihat. Ada beberapa bekas cambukan dan sebuah tato naga yang membentuk huruf 'S' disana.

"Ayahku akan memukulku jika Aku tidak bisa menirukan apa yang dia ajarkan. Terkadang aku rindu semasa aku di Panti Asuhan. Kupikir ketika si Berengsek itu menjemputku, Aku akan mendapatkan kasih sayang. Namun, Aku harus beruntung karena hanya Akulah yang dia anggap sebagai Anak"

Doyoung tidak menanyakan lebih lanjut kepada Johnny. Dengan di kawalnya Johnny dengan beberapa Pria berbadan kekar dengan seragam yang rapi, Doyoung bisa menyimpulkan sendiri apa yang dilakukan Ayah Johnny.

"Aku tidak setuju dengan kata berbuat seenaknya kepada Mafia. Karena sebenarnya, mereka memberikan perlindungan dengan bayaran yang sangat mahal. Walaupun mereka harus membunuh demi melindungi seseorang, tidak semua mafia sama"

Doyoung sangat hancur ketika kedua orang tuanya meninggal saat Ia lulus SMA. Ia tidak memiliki siapa-siapa karena Ia anak tunggal. Karena Ayahnya seorang Dosen Kedokteran, Pihak kampus dimana ayah Doyoung mengajar menawarkan beasiswa penuh untuknya.

Doyoung lulus dengan nilai sempurna dan bersiap untuk memulai prakteknya. Seseorang dari semasa kuliahnya iri melihat Doyoung. Ia menukar obat sehingga Doyoung terlibat kasus Malpraktik. Hidupnya benar-benar hancur saat itu.

Di suatu malam, Seorang Sipir mengatakan jika ada seseorang yang ingin menemuinya. Johnny Seo.

"Apa kau mau menjadi kaki tanganku? Bekerja dengan seorang Mafia? Aku akan menjaminmu dan memberikanmu kehidupan yang sangat layak. Dan juga, Kau bisa menangkap seseorang yang menjadikanmu seperti ini"

Doyoung tidak menyangka jika Johnny akan melanjutkan kerja Ayahnya. Dan tawaran Johnny benar-benar sangat sayang untuk di lewatkan.

 **\- Don Johnny -**

Mobil Rolls Royce hitam milik Johnny terlihat memasuki sebuah lapas. Mobil Van bewarna senada tampak mengikuti Johnny dan Doyoung. Pintu gerbang terbuka lebar dan membiarkan kedua mobil tersebut masuk. Mobil Van tadi memasuki sebuah Bangunan yang sangat luas.

Johnny dan Doyoung berjalan sangat gagah menuju tempat tersebut. Di sana, mereka di sambut beberapa petugas lapas dan anak buah Johnny. Mereka menunduk begitu melihat kedatangan Johnny.

Pria yang kakinya terluka akibat peluru bius Doyoung merintih kesakitan dibawah meja.

"Kenapa kau melakukan ini?" tanya Johnny ketus.

"Aku sangat depresi di penjara, Tuan. Maafkan aku, Aku tidak akan berani kabur lagi. Aku janji" Pria tersebut memelas memohon ampun kepada Johnny.

"Kau bilang, Kau depresi? Naik keatas meja"

Diatas meja terdapat sebuah simpul tali yang biasa di gunakan oleh orang untuk menghabisi hidupnya. Pria tersebut menatap Johnny ragu sebelum berlutut di kaki Johnny.

"Aku tidak akan mengulanginya lagi, Tuan. Aku benar-benar minta maaf"

"3 orang terluka karena melindungimu, Brengsek. Maaf saja tidak cukup untukmu. Naik keatas meja, sekarang" Johnny mengakhiri kalimatnya dengan penekanan.

Mau tidak mau, Pria tersebut naik ke atas meja. Menahan rasa sakit di kakinya. Ia menatap simpul tali tersebut dengan ragu. Namun Johnny memberikan tatapan mematikan.

Pria itu mengalungkan simpul tali ke lehernya. Memejamkan matanya pasrah.

"Kau akan di kabarkan Depresi dan gantung diri, Kau paham?" teriak Johnny.

'BRAK'

Johnny menendang meja tersebut hingga jatuh. Membuat Pria tersebut menggantung. Kakinya terlihat mencari pijakan namun sayang Ia tidak menemukan apapun. Wajahnya mulai berubah menjadi sedikit keunguan. Beberapa orang di sana memutuskan untuk tidak melihat adegan tersebut. Hingga akhirnya tubuh Pria tersebut tidak bergerak lagi.

Johnny memutuskan untuk pergi. Dan Doyoung mengikutinya dengan takut. Menjadi mafioso bertahun-tahun tetap membuatnya merasa kasihan pada orang yang di tangkap Johnny. Jika tidak berakhir di rumah sakit dengan luka parah ataupun meregang nyawa.

Entah mengapa Johnny malam itu memutuskan membeli kopi dan duduk sejenak.

"Aku takut" ujar Johnny.

Doyoung mengerutkan keningnya. Ini aneh "Apa yang kau takutkan?"

"Aku takut... Jika Jaehyun akan menjauhiku nanti jika tau apa pekerjaanku"

"Kau..."

"Anak itu sangat menggemaskan, Doyoung. Dan ya, aku menyukai anak itu"


	2. Jaehyun

"Daddy, Jay mau makan itu" Jaehyun yang berada di gendongan Johnny menunjuk sebuah permen kapas bewarna putih.

Keduanya sedang menikmati sore hari di pinggir sungai Han. Ini hari terakhir Johnnydi Korea sebelum Johnny terbang ke Italia untuk tugas baru.

"Tapi nanti setelah pulang sikat gigi ya? Jaehyun sudah banyak cokelat hari ini. Nanti gigi Jaehyun sakit lagi dan Jaehyun tidak bisa tidur"

Jaehyun mengangguk patuh. Memang benar beberapa minggu yang lalu dia menyemnbunyikan cokelat milik Doyoung di kamarnya. Dan berakhir giginya sakit dan alerginya terhadap kacang kambuh.

Johnny berjalan menghampiri pedagang permen kapas tersebut.

"1 Permen kapas, Ahjussi. Namun jangan terlalu banyak karena bocah kecil ini sudah terlalu banyak makan manis"

"Daddy, Jay mau lihat"

"Jangan. Itu panas. Jay kan selalu ingin memegang"

"Jay kan ingin lihat. Kakek, Jay tidak apa-apa melihatnya, kan?"

Penjual permen kapas tersebut hanya tertawa melihat pertikaian kecil antara Johnny dan Jaehyun.

"Boleh. Tapi jangan di pegang ya, anak manis"

"Tuh! Kata Kakek tidak apa-apa. Daddy pelit sekali"

Johnny hanya bisa mengalah dan mendekatkan Jaehyun ke mesin pembuat permen kapas tersebut dengan memegangi kedua tangan Jaehyun. Diumur Jaehyun yang sudah memasuki taman kanak-kanak membuat rasa ingin taunya sangat besar. Membuat pengasuhnya harus benar-benar mengawasinya.

"Daddy dari mana kapasnya berasal?"

Johnny menatap pedagang permen kapas tersebut berharap mendapat bantuan untuk menjelaskan Jaehyun yang mulai bertanya. Biasanya, Jaehyun tidak akan berhenti menjawab sebelum dia benar-benar puas.

"Dari gula"

"Jaehyun sering memasukkan gula ke dalam teh, tapi kenapa tidak jadi kapas?"

"Di bawah sini ada kompor, Anak manis. Mesin ini berputar untuk membuat gula yang di masukkan menjadi kapas"

Jaehyun mengangguk kecil dengan lucu. Membuat Johnny sedikit gemas melihatnya. Setelah permen kapasnya selesai, keduanya pergi dan mencari bangku untuk duduk.

"Daddy sibuk terus"

Johnny yang sedang menikmati udara sore lantas menoleh ke arah Jaehyun.

"Ada apa sayang?"

"Daddy jarang mengajak Jaehyun jalan-jalan. Jaehyun bosan jalan-jalan dengan Doyoung Hyung. Banyak orang-orang yang melihat Jaehyun. Jaehyun kan malu"

Johnny tersenyum datar. Wajar jika Johnny memberi keduanya banyak pengawal karena Doyoung tidak bisa bela diri dan tidak tertarik untuk belajar.

"Orang yang mengikuti Jaehyun jahat?"

"Mereka tidak mau bermain dengan Jay. Hanya Doyoung Hyung yang mau. Jay kan jadi kesepian"

Johnny mengusap rambut Jaehyun lembut. Rambutnya mulai melebihi telinganya namun Johnny belum ingin mengajaknya ke Barber Shop.

"Daddy akan mengurangi waktu Daddy pergi, ya? Tapi tidak janji"

"Kenapa tidak janji?"

"Daddy kan bekerja untuk Jay"

"Kata Bu Guru, Daddy juga harus istirahat. Nanti sakit. Jika Daddy sakit, Jay bersama siapa?"

Dan Johnny tidak tahu, apa perasaan di hatinya ketika Jaehyun begitu memperhatikannya.

 **\- Don Johnny -**

Jaehyun sudah terlelap sedari tadi. Memeluk Johnny dan sekarang Johnny tidak tahu bagaimana cara melepaskan diri dari Jaehyun. Saat Johnny memundurkan dirinya, Jaehyun mempererat pelukannya. Perlahan-lahan, Johnny memindahkan tangan kecil Jaehyun yang memegang piyamanya erat sekali dan berhasil. Ia segera menyelimuti guling dengan piyamanya dan meletakkannya di samping Jaehyun. Ia harus segera terbang malam ini ke Italia.

Setelah mengganti pakaian, Ia mengambil ponselnya. Sial. Ia lupa mengisi daya ponselnya karena seharian sibuk bersama Jaehyun. Namun, Ia tidak ambil pusing. Ia mengucap pelan pipi Jaehyun dan merapikan anak poninya, Ia segera keluar dari kamarnya.

Begitu pintu tertutup, Jaehyun membuka matanya dan menatap nanar ke arah pintu.

"Daddy" gumamnya pelan.

Ia berjalan menuju jendela besar. Ada mobil yang biasa di gunakan Daddynya sudah bersiap. Dan tak lama kemudian terlihat Johnny dengan jaket kulitnya memasuki mobil tersebut tanpa menoleh kebelakang. Mobil tersebut meninggalkan halaman dengan segera.

"Daddy... Jay mau ikut..."

 **\- Don Johnny -**

"Jay sayang ayo buka mulutnya..."

"Tidak mau"

"Tapi Jaehyun belum makan dari pagi"

"Jay tidak lapar"

"Jay tidak kasihan? Nuna sudah memasak kari kesukaan Jay dengan susah payah. Ayamnya juga ada kejunya"

"Jay tidak mau makan. Jay mau ikut Daddy"

"Daddy kan bekerja"

"Malam waktunya tidur, Nuna! Bukan berangkat kerja!"

Doyoung yang melihatnya dari kejauhan tampak kebingungan. Jaehyun melihat jika Johnny pergi semalam.

"Jay, mau makan dengan Doyoung hyung?"

"Tidak mau"

"Nanti Doyoung hyung pinjami ponsel untuk menelepon Daddy. Makan sesuap saja ya?"

"Hanya sesuap?"

"Hanya sesuap" ujar Doyoung pasti.

"Baiklah. Jay mau makan. Hanya sesuap"

Doyoung meminta piring berisi nasi dan kari ayam dari salah satu pengurus Jaehyun. Meletakkannya dimeja dan Jaehyun duduk dengan manis. Doyoung memberi kode untuk menyiapkan es krim kesukaan Jaehyun.

"Kenapa Jaehyun terlihat kesal sekali?"

Jaehyun memasukkan sendok pertama ke mulutnya.

"Daddy pergi meninggalkan Jaehyun semalam, Hyung! Padahal Jaehyun sudah memeganginya erat! Jaehyun kira Daddy kebelet pipis dan pergi ke kamar mandi. Namun, Daddy tidak kembali!"

Jaehyun memasukkan suapan kedua dan ketiganya.

"Jaehyun kan sudah bermain bersama Daddy seharian"

"Jay masih kangen sama Daddy. Daddy sibuk terus. Doyoung hyung, Jangan memberi pekerjaan Daddy yang berat dong!" Jaehyun menunjuk Doyoung dengan sendok.

"Katanya hanya sesuap? Itu nasinya sudah habis" goda Doyoung.

"Ayamnya enak sekali, Hyung. Hyung harus mencoba makan kari sesekali"

"Hyung tidak suka. Bagaimana jika mencicipi punyamu dulu?"

"Tidak Boleh!" Jerit Jaehyun sembari menjauhkan piringnya dari Doyoung. "Ada keju di ayamnya"

Doyoung tersenyum. Sekarang Ia mengetahui mengapa Johnny jatuh hati kepada Jaehyun.

 **\- Don Johnny -**

Johnny tampak membaca berkas di mejanya dengan seksama. Di kamar hotel yang Ia sewa kali ini benar-benar nyaman. Sesekali ia meminum kopi hangatnya. Ponselnya bergetar. Terdapat emotikon kelinci sedang menanggilnya.

"Ha-"

"DADDDDDYYYYYYYY"

Johnny segera menjauhkan ponsel tersebut dari telinganya. Teriakan Jaehyun sangat melengking.

"Ada apa Jaehyun sayang?"

"Daddy jahat meninggalkanku malam-malam"

Johnny terdiam. Jadi Jaehyun mengetahuinya? "Daddy minta maaf, sayang"

"Malam itu waktu istirahat Daddy! Bukannya pergi! Itu kata bu guru!"

Johnny tersenyum kecil. Jaehyun benar-benar sangat menggemaskan walaupun sedang marah. "Maaf, Captain, Daddy tidak akan mengulanginya lagi"

"Daddy sudah makan atau belum?" Suara Jaehyun melunak.

"Daddy sudah makan" Lagi. Johnny berbohong "Ah iya Daddy dengar dari Doyoung Hyung tadi, Jay tidak mau makan ya? Kenapa?"

"Jaehyun kesal kepada Daddy!"

Ketika Johnny ingin berkata sesuatu, Ia mendengar jika Doyoung terlihat memarahinya. Namun, Jaehyun malah meledek Doyoung untuk mengejarnya. Tawa kecil Jaehyun membuat mood Johnny naik seketika. Namun tak lama kemudian.

'BUG'

"Aduh"

Suara terjatuh tersebut bisa di dengar Johnny. Johnny mengerutkan keningnya.

"Jaehyun?"

Tidak ada jawaban. Hal itu membuat Johnny cemas.

"Jaehyun? Kau terjatuh?"

"Bukan Jay yang jatuh Daddy"

"Lalu?"

"Yang jatuh Doyoung Hyung, Daddy"

 **\- Don Johnny -**

Jaehyun memandangi Doyoung yang sedang terdiam di depannya. Doyoung terdiam sambil memandangi jendela.

"Doyoung hyung, Jay minta maaf" Tidak ada suara lucu Jaehyun lagi menandakan jika dia serius.

Tidak ada jawaban.

"Maaf.. Jaehyun tidak akan mengulanginya. Jaehyun tidak akan meminjam handphone hyung tanpa izin lagi. Jaehyun minta maaf ya?"

Menyerah, Doyoung membalik badannya dan menghadap ke Jaehyun.

"Jaehyun tau cara membuka Handphone hyung dari mana?"

"Jay melihat Hyung membukanya"

Doyoung terdiam. Jaehyun benar-benar cerdas untuk anak berumur lima tahun. Menyadari jika ini juga kesalahannya, Doyoung tidak bisa marah.

"Jangan bersedih lagi. Hyung tidak marah. Siapa yang rindu Daddy?"

Jaehyun langsung mengangkat wajahnya penuh antusias.

 **\- Don Johnny -**

"Kau sudah mendapat informasinya, Yuta?" Seorang Pria dengan setelan jas hitam rapi tampak terburu-buru turun dari sebuah mobil. Johnny berjalan menuju sebuah butik ternama untuk membeli setelan jas baru.

Matanya tertuju kepada sebuah butik dengan nama yang menarik. Terdiri dari 2 huruf. TY. Berjajar dengan sekelas Dior dan Channel. Langkah kakinya berjalan menuju butik tersebut. Mencoba hal baru tidak ada salahnya kan?

Ia di sambut dengan beberapa pegawai yang ramah. Johnny menyambut senyuman tersebut. Tema toko yang bernuansa Vintage membuatnya teringat dengan seseorang.

Ia berjalan menuju deretan Jas. Ada sebuah model jas dengan sebuah inisial yang membuatnya mengernyitkan alis. Terdapat sebuah penjelasan mengenai model tersebut.

'J-Seo

Cinta pertamaku dan juga desain pertamaku. Membayangkannya memakai ini mungkin akan terlihat sangat gagah dan pas untuk tubuhnya yang seperti model. Satu mutiara hitam sebagai kancing menandakan jika dia satu-satunya di hatiku walaupun dia bertipikal Badboy'

Baru saja ia berniat mengambil salah satu jas tersebut namun Ia mendengar sebuah keributan.

"Aku tidak mau tau! Siapkan aku beberapa desain terbaru untuk Fashion show di New York. Ini pertama kali untukku"

Johnny terdiam mendengar suara tersebut. Suara tersebut berasal tak jauh darinya sehingga memutuskan Untuk mencarinya.

"Taeyong?" tanya Johnny.

Pemuda bertubuh kecil yang tampak sibuk dengan ponselnya terdiam beberapa saat.

"Kau Taeyong, kan?"

Pelan tapi pasti, pemuda itu menoleh ke arah Johnny dan benar. Itu Taeyong. Mantan kekasih Johnny sewaktu Sekolah.

"J-Johnny?"

Taeyong terdiam melihat Johnny yang tersenyum ke arahnya. Namun Ia segera kembali ke ponselnya "Ku hubungi kau lagi nanti"

"Aku tidak percaya kau ada di sini sekarang. Mmm... Mau berbincang sambil menikmati segelas kopi?"

"Bukan ide yang buruk"

Keduanya berjalan meninggalkan tempat tersebut. Johnny tidak menyadari jika ada panggilan masuk ke ponselnya.

 **\- Don Johnny -**

"Tidak di angkat" ujar Jaehyun pelan.

"Sudah di coba lagi?" tanya Doyoung lembut.

Jaehyun mengangguk pelan. Bocah kecil tersebut kemudian menyelimuti dirinya sendiri dengan selimut dan meraih boneka Teddy Bear cokelat susu pemberian Johnny. Melihat hal tersebut, Doyoung menjadi tidak tega. Berkali-kali Jaehyun mencoba menghubungi Johnny namun tidak ada satupun yang di angkat. Tidak biasanya.

Ia mencoba menghubungi Yuta, Salah seorang bawahan Johnny yang ikut ke Italia.

"Apakah Johnny sedang mengeksekusi? atau sedang sibuk?"

"Dia tadi pamit keluar mencari jas baru namun sampai saat ini dia tidak bisa di hubungi"

"Dia pergi sendiri?"

"Dia di antar supir. Dan kau tau dia bagaimana"

"Yasudah.. Terima kasih atas informasinya. Jaehyun merindukannya"

Saat hendak berbalik ke arah Jaehyun, Ia.mendapati Jaehyun yang tertidur sembari memeluk bantal Johnny dengan sangat erat. Doyoung menghela nafas dalam-dalam dan menghembuskannya kasar. Ia segera naik ke kasur dan menyamankan dirinya di sebelah Jaehyun. Ia memeluk erat Jaehyun dan mengusap rambut hitam lembut milik Jaehyun dengan pelan.

 **\- Don Johnny -**

"Kau sudah mempunyai dua butik sekarang? Kemajuan yang sangat pesat sekali" ujar Johnny sambil meminum pelan kopinya.

"Aku tidak tahu jika banyak orang yang menyukai desainku"

"Dan aku rupanya menjadi orang yang beruntung. Namaku kau gunakan untuk nama desainmu"

"Aku jadi malu" Wajah Taeyong memerah saat mendengar hal tersebut dari Johnny.

"Aku ikut bangga kau menjadi sebesar ini. Kau sudah mencapai mimpimu"

"Aku tidak mengira hal ini, John. Aku bekerja mati-matian untuk modal. Ya Kau tau, persaingan ketat dan kau harus memiliki gaya sendiri"

"Ternyata bukan di bidangmu saja, ya"

"Emm.. Apa kau masih berkutat dengan pekerjaan Ayahmu?"

"Bagaimana lagi? Hanya ini modal dari Ayahku" Johnny sedikit menduduk "Dan aku juga sudah terbiasa dengan ini. Kau tau kan? Aku sebenarnya memberikan perlindungan dengan harga yang sangat tinggi"

"Apakah kau bisa melindungiku?"

"Aku mematok harga yang sanhat mahal" goda Johnny.

"Bagaimana bayarannya dengan tubuhku?"

"Memangnya siapa yang mengganggumu?" ujar Johnny sembari mengetukkan jarinya ke meja.

"Aku bercanda, sayang"

Keduanya terdiam beberapa saat. Johnny sebenarnya tidak menyukai hal ini.

"John... Kita sudah bertahun-tahun berpisah.. Jika aku boleh bertanya, apakah kau sudah memiliki kekasih baru?"

"Aku tidak memiliki kekasih untuk saat ini"

"Apa Doyoung masih ada di dekatmu?"

"Dia? Dia menjadi salah satu orang kepercayaanku"

"Ku dengar dari grup kelas, Dia di penjara karena melakukan Malpraktik?"

"Dia di jebak. Dan Aku yang menjaminnya"

"Apa sebenar-"

"Johnny, Aku mencarimu dari tadi" Tiba-tiba ada Seorang Pria dengan jas rapi menghampiri keduanya. Atau lebih tepatnya Johnny.

Taeyong memandangi wajah Pria tersebut tampan dan cantik di saat bersamaan. Dan dia juga memanggil Johnny tanpa sebutan Tuan di depannya.

"Ada apa?" Tanya Johnny sembari memandangi Pria tersebut.

Pria tadi melirik ke arah Taeyong sekilas. Lalu memberikan kode untuk berbicara lebih Privat. Dan Johnny menyetujuinya. Taeyong merasa kesal seketika.

Tak lama kemudian Johnny kembali ke meja Taeyong.

"Maaf, Taeyongie. Aku ada urusan penting mendadak. Aku harus pergi" Ia mengeluarkan sebuah kartu dari dompetnya "Hubungi aku jika kau sudah pulang nanti"

 **\- Don Johnny -**

Doyoung memandangi Jaehyun dengan khawatir. Sesekali Ia mengecek suhu badan Jaehyun. Ia baru saja terbangun untuk ke kamar mandi dan mendapati Jaehyun yang berkeringat. Padahal kamar Johnny memiliki pendingin ruangan yang sangat baik.

Doyoung melihat sekilas ke arah Ponselnya. Johnny belum menjawab teleponnya sama sekali.

"Kemana saja kau, Bajingan"

"Daddy..." Jaehyun merintih sembari mencengkeram erat bantal Johnny. Doyoung sudah melakukan hal yang sama seperti Johnny lakukan jika akan bepergian. Namun tampaknya tidak berfungsi untuk saat ini. Jaehyun benar-benar merindukan Johnny.

Tak lama kemudian Kontak bernama 'Yuta' tampak menelepon Doyoung.

"Kau sudah mendapat-"

"Ini aku"

"Darimana saja kau, brengsek?!" Umpat Doyoung "Badan Jaehyun sangat panas. Aku sudah menyelimuti bantal dengan kemejamu namun tidak berfungsi. Dari tadi dia mencoba meneleponmu namun tidak ada jawaban, kemana saja kau?"

"Baterai ponselku habis dan aku lupa belum mengisinya. Akuu ada urusan. Tolong jaga dia baik-baik. Aku akan sampai di sana sebelum Jaehyun bangun"

Johnny mematikan panggilannya terlebih dahulu membuat Doyoung mengernyitkan alisnya bingung. Melihat Jaehyun yang sudah terlelap setelah Doyoung memberinya obat, ia memanggil seorang pelayan untuk menjaganya. Dan dengan segera Ia menuju ke Perpustakaan.

Ia pergi ke deretan rak buku tak jauh dari sebuah lukisan. Ia menekan jarinya di atas sebuah buku bersampul merah deretan kiri atas. Dan tak lama kemudian terdengar suara 'klik' dan rak buku tersebut bergeser. Menunjukkan sebuah ruangan.

Setelah memastikan tidak ada orang yang mengintip, Ia segera masuk dan menutup kembali rak tersebut sehingga tidak ada yang mencurigainya.

Ruangan rahasia ini hanya bisa di akses Johnny dan Doyoung. Sebuah ruangan yang cukup luas dengan beberapa.layar komputer dengan cukup lebar. Doyoung masih ingat Baju yang Ia siapkan untuk keperluan Johnny di Italia. Semua Jas Johnny memiliki alat perekam suara, kamera tersembunyi dan pelacak yang memang di pasang untuk keperluan tertentu. Semisal Johnny memiliki agenda bertemu dengan Kliennya.

Ia memasukkan Kode pakaian yang Johnny gunakan dan hanya satu yang menunjukkan sebuah rekaman. Ia menekan tombol 'play' dan memperlihatkan suasana sebuah butik. Apakah Johnny membeli baju?

Doyoung mengamati video tersebut dengan seksama. Dimana Johnny berhenti di sebuah deretan desain dan beruntungnya kamera tersebut menangkap tulisan desain tersebut. Doyoung mempause Videonya dan menulis Apa nama desain tersebut. Ia mengernyit kebingungan.

'J-Seo?'

Setelah menyalakan kembali rekaman tersebut terlihat Johnny pergi dari sana dan menghampiri seseorang yang sedang menelepon namun memunggunginya. Doyoung semakin penasaran.

'Taeyong?' suara Johnny terdengar sangat lirih.

"Dia lagi Dia lagi" entah mengapa Doyoung kesal melihat Johnny bertemu dengan Taeyong. Ia segera mematikan rekaman tersebut dan segera pergi dari ruangan rahasia tersebut.

Doyoung mencoba agar emosinya tidak meledak-ledak. Ia harus menyusun rencana jika Taeyong kembali ke dalam hidup Johnny.

Keduanya memang tidak memiliki masalah sebelum mereka putus. Taeyong mengatakan jika Ia sedang bosan dengan Johnny dan seminggu setelah mereka putus Johnny melihat Taeyong menggandeng kekasih barunya. Seorang senior. Yang menyebabkan Johnny dan senior tersebut melakukan pertandingan Street Basketball Pertandingan basket tanpa peraturan dimana Kau di perbolehkan melakukan cara apapun untuk menang. Termasuk menyakiti lawanmu.

Mengingatnya membuat Doyoung emosi sendiri. Ia segera menuju dapur dan membuka sebotol bir. Meminumnya dalam sekali teguk. Namun berusaha agar dia tidak mabuk. Tidak. Dia tidak boleh terlihat mengetahui hal ini dan mengikuti permainan Johnny.

"Jika jalang itu menyakiti Johnny sekali lagi, Akan kubunuh dia dengan tanganku sendiri" gumam Doyoung pelan.

 **\- Don Johnny -**

Jaehyun membuka matanya pelan setelah merasa badannya berat. Ia menoleh ke samping kanannya dan mendapati Johnny yang tertidur lelap.

"Daddy?"

Ia segera menggoyang-goyangkan badan Johnny. Bermaksud membangunkannya.

"Daddy! Bangun!"

Menyadari jika Johnny tidak kunjung bangun, Jaehyun segera turun dari tempat tidur dan pergi menuju ruang makan. Ia mendapati Doyoung yang tengah mengaduk-aduk saladnya malas.

"Hey.. Jaehyun su-"

Jaehyun tidak menjawab. Ia mengambil susu Doyoung dan berniat meminumnya.

"Eh! Tidak boleh! Itu Susu Almond. Nanti Alergi Jaehyun kambuh" Doyoung menarik pelan gelas berisi susu tersebut dari Doyoung.

"Jaehyun kenapa? Daddy kan sudah pulang"

"Daddy tidak mau bangun"

Doyoung menghela nafasnya. Mungkin Johnny terlalu lelah. Ia segera mengecek suhu badan Jaehyun. Normal.

"Jaehyun, mau jalan-jalan dengan Doyoung hyung? Tapi tidak bawa orang banyak"

Jaehyun mengangguk penuh antusias.

Doyoung mengambil beberapa pakaian yang baru saja di cuci oleh pelayan dan mengganti baju Jaehyun dengan cepat. Lalu mengendap-endap menuju garasi. Doyoung menyuruh Jaehyun menunduk agar tidak terlihat oleh penjaga.

 **\- Don Johnny -**

Johnny meregangkan badannya malas. Ia mengusap wajahnya sebelum duduk. Ia melihat ke arah sebuah gundukan selimut. Ah. Jaehyun masih marah kepadanya.

"Selamat pagi Jay-"

Johnny tercengang saat membuka selimut tersebut. Hanya bantal. Ia melihat ke arah pintu yang sedikit terbuka. Ah, Jaehyun sudah bangun rupanya. Mungkin sedang sarapan. Ia mencuci muka dan mengganti piyamanya dengan sebuah kaos bewarna putih, lalu segera turun menuju ruang makan.

Tidak ada orang. Hanya beberapa pelayan yang sedang membersihkan meja.

"Apa kalian melihat Jaehyun?" tanya Johnny

"Kami belum melihat Tuan muda turun dari kamarnya, Tuan"

"Doyoung?"

"Dia pergi beberapa jam yang lalu"

"Cari Jaehyun. Dia tidak ada di kamarnya" perintah Johnny.

Johnny berniat menghubungi Doyoung tak sengaja melihat ponsel Doyoung yang tertinggal di atas tempat tidurnya.

"Sial"

Sementara di tempat lain, Jaehyun tampak menikmati semangkuk es krimnya dengan nikmat hingga pipinya terkena noda. Doyoung juga terlihat menyendokkan es krim cokelat ke mulutnya.

"Jaehyun... Hyung mau bertanya"

"Apa?" Tanya Jaehyun sembari menjilati tangannya.

"Jaehyun mau punya mama?"

Doyoung melihat Jaehyun penuh antusias. Namun bocah berkulit putih tersebut masih sibuk dengan es krimnya.

"Tidak mau"

"Kenapa?" Entah mengapa Doyoung lega mendengar jawaban yang berbeda dari anak lain saat ditanya pertanyaan yang sama.

"Aku tidak mau Daddy sayang ke Mama baru dan menjadi jahat ke Jaehyun. Seperti film putri Duyung yang Doyoung hyung liat"

Doyoung mengernyitkan alisnya. Seingatnya Ia tidak pernah melihat film sembarangan jika- Ah iya, Jaehyun pernah mengganggunya sewaktu melihat drama The Legend of The Blue Sea.

"Jika Daddy mau punya mama baru?"

"Jaehyun tidak mau berbicara kepada Daddy"

"Itu jahat sekali"

"Daddy tidak sayang Jaehyun lagi. Daddy saja tidak mau mengajak bermain Jaehyun"

"Yasudah.. Hari ini kita bermain, ya?"

 **\- Don Johnny -**

Doyoung menggandeng Jaehyun masuk ke dalam rumah. Tangan kiri Jaehyun membawa mainan berbentuk seperti Lightsaber dan mengayunkannya pelan.

Saat keduanya memasuki ruang tamu, Mereka mendapati Johnny yang sudah menunggu di ruang tamu sambil membaca koran.

"Darimana kalian?" tanya Johnny dingin.

"Keluar" jawab Doyoung tak kalah dingin. Mendapati suasana yang tidak baik untuk Jaehyun, Doyoung menyuruh seorang pelayan mengantar Jaehyun ke kamarnya.

"Tanpa pamit dan tanpa pengawal? Kau semalam meneleponku karena Jaehyun panas dan-"

"Dia memang panas semalam. Dan aku sudah mengobatinya. Suhu badannya sudah normal dan dia bisa kembali bermain"

"Kau juga keluar tanpa pengawal. Kau tidak bisa bertengkar. Bagaimana jika sesuatu terjadi dan-"

"Aku membawa pistol dan pisau lipat. Setidaknya aku bisa menembak dan merobek kulit orang" Doyoung menatap Johnny malas "Jadi tidak usah mengkhawatirkanku dan Jaehyun. Aku bisa menjaganya selagi kau sibuk"

Doyoung segera menuju kamar Jaehyun. Atau lebih tepatnya kamar Johnny. Jaehyun sudah menunggunya dengan beberapa mainan di lantai.

"Daddy tidak marah, kan?"

"Tidak. Daddy tidak berani kepada Hyung. Hyung kan kuat"

Jaehyun tersenyum kemudian memberikan sebuah lightsaber mainan kepada Doyoung.

"Ayo kita main pedang-pedangan" ujar Jaehyun ria.

Jaehyun terlihat memukul Doyoung. Namun sebelum mengenai dirinya, Doyoung berpura-pura menjatuhkan dirinya dan mengaduh kesakitan.

"Aduhhh"

"Katanya kuat" ledek Jaehyun.

Dari kejauhan, Johnny melihat keduanya sembari tersenyum kecil. Hatinya merasa tenang.

Namun tak lama kemuudian, ponselnya berdering menandakan sebuah pesan masuk.

'Hai John. ini Aku, Taeyong. Lusa Aku akan ke Korea. Dan Aku merindukanmu. Bisakah kita bertemu?'

 **TO BE CONTINUED**


	3. the Dream

Pemuda berambut kecokelatan itu terlihat duduk. Punggungnya bergetar. Ia duduk menghadap ke dalam sebuah bak mandi yang perlahan terisi penuh oleh air yang mengalir dari keran. Pil dari sebuah botol kecokelatan terlihat berceceran di belakangnya. Dan tak jauh dari botol kaca tersebut, terdapat sebuah cutter kecil yang masih sangat baru dan tajam.

Pemuda tersebut menutup kedua telinganya dan menggeleng dengan sangat kuat. Seakan-akan ingin menghilangkan sesuatu dari pikirannya.

Matanya memerah. Ia sudah lama menangis. Air matanya seperti sudah mengering.

"Maaf ayah, Jika aku boleh memilih, Aku lebih baik hidup bersamanya. Aku bangga padanya dan sangat mencintainya. Daripada aku harus mengetahui jika kau sebenarnya adalah seorang penjahat"

Pemuda tadi mengambil cutter yang tergeletak dengan tangan gemetaran. Ia mendudukkan dirinya di samping bak mandi. Ia memastikan jika semua bagian pisaunya sudah keluar. Ia mengarahkan cutter tersebut ke pergelangan tangannya. Ia menutup perlahan kedua matanya. Namun pelan tapi pasti, Cutter tersebut sudah mengiris nadinya.

Dan tubuh pemuda tersebut, terjatuh kedalam bak mandi yang terisi penuh oleh air.

Johnny terbangun dengan keringat yang menetes deras dari pelipisnya. Nafasnya terengah-engah kacau. Ia menggelengkan kepalanya. Mimpi apa ia baru saja? Ia melihat seorang pemuda mengiris pergelangan tangannya sendiri.

Ia tidak bisa melihat wajah pemuda tersebut dengan seksama. Johnny segera berlari menuju kamar mandi yang ada di ruangan rahasianya. Ia segera menyalakan air pada wastafel dan mengusap wajahnya kasar.

Johnny mulai mengatur nafasnya. Ia melirik jam yang menghiasi pergelangan tangan kirinya. Jam 2 pagi. Dan Johnny yakin, Ia tidak akan bisa kembali ke tidurnya.

Ia menggeser sebuah lukisan yunani dan terdapat sebuah lemari kecil di dalamnya. Johnny membuka pintu tebal tersebut dan mengambil sebuah botol whisky dan gelas yang tersimpan di dalamnya.

Setelah gelas berisi penuh cairan bewarna cokelat keemasan tersebut, mata Johnny terpaku diatas berkas yang berada di atas mejanya.

'Jung Jaehyun', dan 'Seo Jaehyun'

Johnny mengambil berkas bertuliskan 'Jung Jaehyun' dan berjalan menuju lukisan lain yang berada di ruangannya. Lukisan dirinya mengenakan jaket hitam yang dbuat oleh Doyoung. Lagi, Ia menggeser lukisan tersebut dan terdapat sebuah brangkas yang hanya bisa di akses oleh sidik jari. Ia memilih beberapa menu dan menghapus semua sidik jari yang terdaftar di dalamnya. Walaupun Ia hanya mendaftarkan sidik jari miliknya dan Doyoung.

Hanya Ia yang boleh membuka brangkas tersebut. Setelah benar-benar aman, Johnny memasukkan berkas tersebut kedalam brangkas. Ia juga menempelkan kertas bewarna yang sama dengan cat dinding dan menggeser kembali lukisan tersebut pada tempatnya.

"Tidak ada yang boleh menemukan berkas tersebut"

•••

Johnny mengusap hidung mancung Jaehyun dengan jemarinya dengan lembut. Saat ini, Johnny berada di kamarnya, dimana Jaehyun lebih sering tidur di sana daripada di kamarnya sendiri. Jaehyun kecil tidur di lengan kanan Johnny. Sementara Johnny mengganggu tidurnya. Entah dengan menciumi rambut Jaehyun, ataupun menyentuh wajahnya yang sangat tenang saat tidur.

"Sudah pagi, Jay. Ayo bangun" ujar Johnny lembut.

Jaehyun masih tidak bergerak. Ia justru menenggelamkan dirinya kedalam selimut tebal sembari memeluk lututnya kedinginan. Ah iya, Johnny merasakan panas sehingga ia menaikkan suhu pendinginnya.

Perlahan, Jaehyun membuka kedua matanya. Mencoba terbiasa dengan cahaya yang memaksa masuk ke matanya. Dan sebelum menyadari jika dia tidur dengan Daddynya.

"Daddy... Tidur bersama Jay?"

Johnny mengangguk lembut sembari tersenyum manis. Ia lalu merapikan poni yang menutupi dahi Jaehyun. "Daddy tidur dengan Jay" atau lebih tepatnya memandangi Jaehyun sejak Ia tidak bisa memejamkan matanya kembali.

"Daddy tidak pergi?"

"Tidak sayang, Daddy ada untuk Jay"

Jaehyun langsung bangun dari tidurnya dengan semangat dan melompat kecil diatas kasur mereka. Membuat Johnny menatap keheranan sembari tersenyum melihat tingkah laku Jaehyun.

"Ada apa, Jay? Kenapa senang sekali?"

"Daddy! Mandi dengan Jay, ya? Jay tidak pernah mandi dengan Daddy!"

'Gawat'

•••

"Daddy kenapa tidak ganti baju? Baju Daddy basah semua. Doyoung hyung bilang nanti bisa sakit" Jaehyun diam saja saat Johnny mengancingkan seragamnya.

"Nanti saja. Daddy juga ingin mengurus Jaehyun sebelum berangkat sekolah"

"Kan ada Doyoung Hyung"

"Mungkin Hyung lelah. Memangnya tidak boleh ya jika Daddy yang mengurus Jay?"

"Bukan begitu Daddy"

"Lalu?"

"Hari ini pakai baju olah raga. Dan Daddy memakaikan baju seragam hari selasa"

Johnny terdiam sebentar. Ia lalu menggaruk tengkuknya tidak gatal sembari tersenyum kaku.

"Kau payah sekali mengurus anakmu sendiri"

Doyoung, yang sedari tadi melihat Johnny mengurus Jaehyun hanya masuk dengan wajah datarnya. Ia membuka lemari Jaehyun dan mengambil seragam olahraganya.

"Kau.. sejak kapan berada disana?"

"Sejak kau mengeringkan Jaehyun dengan handuk"

"Dan kau diam saja melihatku salah memakaikan seragam?"

"Aku malah berdoa agar kau tidak menyadarinya hingga mengantar Jaehyun ke sekolah. Sehingga kau kembali lagi"

Doyoung melihat baju Johnny yang benar-benar basah.

"Kau berenang? Sepagi ini?"

"Daddy tadi memandikan Jaehyun!"

"Lalu? Kenapa basah semua?"

"Daddy terjatuh di bak. Karena menginjak Mainan Jaehyun di dalam sana"

Doyoung menggeleng pelan. Seakan ia sudah menduga hal ini akan terjadi.

"Memang benar kata pepatah. Kau harus bekerja sesuai keahlianmu. Mandilah. Kau bisa mengantarnya nanti"

Ketika Johnny hendak berbalik, Doyoung menoleh kearah Johnny.

"Apa perlu aku yang mengantar Jaehyun? Agar kau bisa mengistirahatkan Johnny kecilmu itu?" Ledek Doyoung.

"Johnny kecil? Daddy punya adik?"

"Ssssttt.. Bukan apa-apa"

Johnny hanya keluar dengan wajah yang memerah hingga ketelinganya. Sementara Doyoung hanya tertawa sembari melepas celana seragam Jaehyun.

"Hyung... Mau tau?"

Doyoung menatap Jaehyun penasaran "apa?"

"Kenapa burungnya Daddy besar sekali ketika memandikan Jay?"

Doyoung terdiam beberapa saat.

•••

Johnny menghampiri Jaehyun yang hampir menyelesaikan sarapan paginya. Ia mengenakan kaos dengan celana bewarna hitam. Di lengannya terdapat sebuah jaket dengan warna senada. Sementara Doyoung memandanginya dengan menahan tawanya.

"Doyoung, sepertinya aku tidak bisa mengantarkan Jaehyun"

"Ada apa?"

"Ada sesuatu yang harus kuurus. Lebih tepatnya aku mencari informasi"

"Daddy pergi lagi?"

Johnny mengusap rambut Jaehyun lembut, lalu mengecup pipinya sekilas. "Daddy hanya sebentar. Nanti Jaehyun pulang, Daddy sudah di rumah"

"Janji, ya?"

Johnny mengangguk mantap. Ia mengambil kopi yang sudah di hidangkan di mejanya dan menyeruputnya sebentar. Kemudian memakai sarung tangan kulitnya. Doyoung tahu, ada maksud lain jika Johnny sudah memakai sarung tangannya.

"Kau tidak membawa orang?"

"Namanya bukan mencari Informasi jika pergi beramai-ramai"

Johnny berjalan menuju garasi mobil dan menaiki mobil suv hitamnya. Ia terlihat menghubungi seseorang melalui ponselnya.

"Kau sudah dapat informasinya?"

"Dia akan kesana? Kau sudah memastikan tidak ada kamera pengintai? Dan itu benar-benar sepi?"

"Bagus. Aku butuh beberapa orang untuk memblokade jalan. Dan juga orang untuk membersihkan jalanku"

Johnny memasukkan kembali ponselnya kedalam saku celananya. Sebelum Ia melajukan mobilnya, ia mematikan GPS pada mobilnya.

"Untukmu, Ibu"

•••

"Yut.. Kau tahu apa yang dilakukan Johnny?" Doyoung menutup pintu mobil setelah memastikan Jaehyun sudah duduk dan sabuk pengaman terpasang dengan sempurna.

"Tidak. Dia tidak mendiskusikan apa-apa denganku"

Yuta mengambil kursi kemudi dan Doyoung mengambil kursi di sebelahnya. Yuta mengarahkan mobilnya menuju ke sekolah Jaehyun. Sementara Doyoung berusaha melacak Johnny.

"Sial. GPS di mobilnya di nonaktifkan"

Johnny memacu mobilnya meninggalkan Seoul dan mengarah ke pegunungan. Dimana terdapat jalan yang indah namun mematikan. Ditelinganya terpasang alat yang sudah terhubung dengan beberapa anak buah lainnya.

"Aku belum melihat target" ujar Johnny membuka pembicaraan.

"Sudah mendekat. Kira-kira lima belas menit akan sampai menuju tempat anda"

"Eagle, ready?"

"Yes, sir"

Johnny membelokkan mobilnya ke sebuah hutan yang salah satu pohonnya sudah di tandai dengan cat biru. Johnny memastikan jika mobilnya tidak terlihat dari luar. Johnny menyalakan layar yang berada di dashboard dan melihat sebuah Truk yang mengangkut dua mobil dan di ikuti beberapa mobil di belakangnya.

"Apa sudah ada yang menaiki mobil yang diangkut Eagle?"

"Sudah"

"Berapa menit kira-kira sebelum aku menyusul?"

"Tujuh menit lagi"

"Blockade, Ready?"

"Ready"

"Eagle, buat seolah-olah mobil yang kau bawa terjatuh"

Johnny bersiap menyalakan mobilnya setelah melihat sebuah Truk mengangkut dua buah mobil melewatinya. Di ikuti sebuah mobil Rolls Royce di belakangnya. Dan Johnny memasuki jalan raya.

"Its Playtime"

"Eagle, Dalam perintahku. Jatuhkan mobilnya. Ready?"

"Okay"

Johnny melihat ke arah spion dan memastikan jika beberapa mobil sudah berada di belakangnya.

"Blockade ready, Bos"

"Eagle, Three..."

Johnny melambatkan lajur mobilnya ketika truk pengangkut dua mobil mulai menambah kecepatannya.

"Two..."

Johnny mulai melihat jika mobil yang berada di truk mulai bergerak sedikit.

"One. Now!"

Dalam hitungan detik, kedua mobil tersebut meluncur mundur dari truk dan langsung membuat mobil Rolls Royce menghambatkan lajurnya. Sementara Truk tadi sudah melaju kencang.

Johnny menambah kecepatannya sehingga membuat mobil Rolls Royce tersebut terus melaju kencang.

"Blockade. Dalam perintahku, Three..."

Mobil di belakang Johnny menyalip Johnny dan berusaha memblokir jalan Rolls Royce tadi.

"Two"

Salah satu mobil berhenti di tengah jalan. Di ikuti beberapa mobil lainnya sehingga membuat jalan benar-benar tertutup.

"One"

Beberapa pria dengan pakaian hitam tampak keluar dari mobil dan menembaki ban mobil tersebut. Membuat Rolls Royce tersebut mau tak mau berhenti.

Johnny menghentikan mobilnya dan memakai maskernya. Lalu keluar dari mobilnya. Menghampiri Rolls Royce dan membuka paksa pintu penumpang Rolls Roce. Ia menodongkan pistol ke kepala pria berjas hitam

"Tuan Wong. Senang rasanya bertemu denganmu, Ayah tiriku. Aku tidak peduli entah kau keberatan atau tidak, ku mau kau ikut bersama kami atau timah panas ini akan bersarang di otakmu"

•••

Gedung itu tidak terawat. Atau lebih tepatnya, terlihat tidak terawat dari luar. Sebuah gedung setengah jadi yang di tinggalkan begitu saja. Namun begitu memasukinya, semuanya berubah.

Johnny menempelkan jarinya pada pemindai jari untuk membuka sebuah ruangan, setelah layar pemindai berubah menjadi hijau, Ia memasuki ruangan tersebut dengan santai. Mendapati seorang pria yang duduk di sebuah kursi, namun kaki dan tangannya terikat.

Johnny menarik sebuah kursi dan meletakkannya tepat di depan pria tersebut.

"Ku ulangi, Dimana Ibuku?"

"Kau tidak sopan sekali kepada Ayahmu"

Johnny tertawa meledek. "Ayahku? Maksudmu setelah kau merebut Ibuku? Ibuku tidak pernah cinta kepadamu"

"Ya, ibumu selalu mencintai Ayahmu yang hanya seorang bajingan itu"

"Aku ada urusan lain yang lebih penting dari ini. Segera katakan dimana Ibuku jika kau tetap ingin hidup"

"Kau anak yang selalu di cintainya namun kau tidak tahu jika Ibumu sudah meninggal ketika adikmu berusia 5 tahun"

"Aku tidak memiliki adik"

"Anakku dan Ibumu, Kun Hang"

Johnny mengambil revolver dari sakunya. Setelah ia membuka kuncinya, ia menodongkan pistol hitam tersebut tepat ke dahi pria tadi.

"Kau kuburkan di mana Ibuku?"

Dan tak lama kemudian, terdengar suara tembakan keras. Sementara Johnny keluar dari kamar dan membersihkan wajahnya yang terkena pecahan tulang tengkorak, otak, dan darah.

"Buat dia seakan-akan di cabik serigala dan lemparkan dia ke hutan. Tak jauh dari mobilnya"

•••

"Kau tahu? Aku punya firasat tidak menyenangkan soal Johnny" Doyoung membalut tangannya dengan kain putih.

"Bos tetap misterius. Walaupun kita tinggal serumahnya" Yuta melakukan pemanasan ringan seperti melompat kecil.

Doyoung meminum air dari botolnya sebelum berjalan menuju tengah ruangan. Dimana Ia meminta Yuta melatihnya bela diri.

"Ingat. Aku akan melatihmu sebagaimana aku melatih yang lain. Jangan harap aku akan bersikap manis. Jadi kuminta kau fokus"

"Baik"

"Pasang kuda-kuda. Pastikan kakimu kuat sehingga susah di jatuhkan" Yuta mengarahkan posisi Doyoung agar sesuai yang ia mau.

"Kau harus fokus. Jangan harapkan kemenangan. Pelajari lah musuhmu. Jika kau mengharapkan menang, kau akan membuang tenaga percuma di awal sehingga kau akan mudah di kalahkan di titik terakhir"

Yuta meninjukan tangan kanannya "jika aku meninju dengan tangan kanan, menghindarlah ke kiri. Dan sebaliknya" lalu ia meninjukan tangannya ke atas "jika ke atas, kau harus merunduk"

"Baiklah sepertinya mudah. Ayo kita praktekan"

Yuta mengambil posisi kuda-kuda dan menatap Doyoung yakin. Sementara Doyoung menatapnya dengan sedikit keraguan. Yuta melangkah dengan kaki kanannya, sementara Doyoung mundur satu langkah. Yuta meninjukan tangan kanannya ke arah Doyoung dan dengan sigap Doyoung menghindar ke bagian kiri. Namun, saat Yuta menambahkan kecepatannya, Doyoung kehilangan konsentrasi dan membuat lengannya terkena beberapa pukulan dari Yuta.

"Jangan meremehkan musuh. Itu peraturan yang benar-benar harus kau ingat"

"Aku hanya memikirkan sesuatu"

"Memikirkan apa?"

"Aku ingin meninju mantan Johnny jika bertemu saat reuni sekolah"

"Wow, sepertinya sangat Complicated"

Yuta meninju dengan tangan kanannya namun dengan sigap Doyoung menunduk dan berhasil menghindar.

"Aku harus bisa mengalahkannya"

"Kau bisa menyuntiknya hingga mati"

"Hanya Johnny yang memegang cairan itu"

•••

"Bakar Armani ini, ada bekas darah si tua itu" Johnny memberikan jaket kulit hitamnya kepada seorang pria setelah keluar dari ruangan tersebut. Ia berjalan menuruni tangga dengan santai sembari melepas sarung tangannya. Ia juga melap wajahnya dengan sebuah tisu basah. Membersihkan wajahnya dari bercak darah sebelum Ia akan kembali ke Seoul untuk bertemu Jaehyun.

Ia mengganti bajunya dengan kaos putih santai. Sementara tangan kanannya memainkan sebuah kacamata hitam.

Mobil Johnny keluar dari Tempat persembunyiannya dan bergerak menuju Seoul. Ia mengemudi dengan kecepatan sedang dan santai. Ketika Ia mengecek ponselnya yang tertinggal di dashboard mobilnya, Ia mendapati puluhan panggilan tak terjawab. Semuanya dari Doyoung dan Yuta. Ia memang sengaja tidak memberi tahu keduanya tentang hal yang baru saja Ia lakukan.

Ia menghubungi seseorang dan terlihat menyalakan speaker ponselnya.

"Ya, John? Ada apa?"

"Kau bisa membantuku nanti malam?"

"Ada masalah apa?"

"Aku mau data lengkap Wong. Pemilik, Istri, Anak ataupun sekecil apapun fakta tentang ya. Wong Hotels"

"Baiklah. Akan siap di mejamu nanti"

Johnny langsung menuju sekolah Jaehyun. Dan menunggu sedikit sembari membeli segelas kopi hangat. Satu jam kemudian, Ia mendapati Bocah kecil tersebut berjalan keluar sembari berbincang dengan seorang bocah berkulit sedikit eksotis.

"Daddy! Daddy menepati janjinya!"

Johnny mengusap rambut Jaehyun. Jaehyun malu jika Ia menggendongnya bila sedang bersama temannya. Walaupun Johnny tau bocah manis tersebut sangat suka.

"Daddy, kenalkan, ini Mingyu teman Jay! Daddy, Jay mau sekolah disini bersama Mingyu. Jangan pindah lagi. Hanya dia yang mengajak Jay berbicara"

"Ah.. Hai Mingyu, kau lapar?" Tanya Johnny.

Mingyu mengangguk malu-malu sedangkan Jaehyun tersenyum senang "Cheeseburger! Daddy akan mengantarmu pulang nanti! Ayo, Mingyu!"

Jaehyun menarik lengan Mingyu untuk masuk ke mobil Johnny. Jika biasanya Jaehyun akan mengambil tempat duduk di samping Johnny, kali ini ia lebih memilih menemani Mingyu di belakang. Johnny terus memperhatikannya.

"Gyu, Mingyu berpacaran dengan Chaeyeon ya?"

Johnny mengernyitkan alisnya ketika Jaehyun berbincang dengan Mingyu, namun tidak berniat mengganggu percakapan mereka.

"Tidak! Chaeyeon yang suka padamu! Dia mengikutimu terus!"

"Tapi tadi dia mencoret gambarku"

"Aku tidak tahu"

Johnny menahan tawanya namun sedikit penasaran dengan seseorang yang di perbincangkan kedua anak kecil tersebut di belakang.

"Dia bahkan mendorongku saat bermain. Tidak mungkin dia menyukaiku"

Oh-Astaga. Johnny memutar kedua bola matanya sedikit malas. Dan Ia segera menuju restoran cepat saji terdekat.

"Kalian cari tempat duduk, dan Daddy akan memesan makanan. Okay? Jangan nakal"

Johnny membiarkan Jaehyun dan Mingyu mencari tempat duduk di restoran yang sedikit ramai tersebut. Karena mendekati jam makan siang. Johnny memesan cheeseburger dan susu untuk kedua bocah tadi. Namun, samar-samar ia mendengar seorang pria di sebelahnya yang sedang mengantri.

"Aku tidak mau anakku kelak menjadi sepertiku, jadi, aku akan pergi. Siapkan tiketku"

Johnny sedikit terdiam.

"Seburuk apapun diriku, Aku tidak mau anakku meniruku. Kau tahu, buah jatuh tidak jauh dari pohonnya. Cepat atau lambat, jika satu rumah, mereka dengan cepat meniru semua perbuatan kita. Ah- kututup dulu. Aku lapar"

"Tuan?" Suara kasir sedikit mengagetkan lamunan Johnny. "Tidak ada yang Anda inginkan lagi?"

Johnny berpikir sejenak sebelum menggelengkan kepalanya sembari tersenyum. Kemudian kembali ke meja yang sudah di pilih oleh Jaehyun dengan sejuta pertanyaan di pikirannya.

•••

"Kau darimana saja? Mana Jaehyun? Jaehyun tidak ada di-" ucapan Doyoung terpotong ketika melihat Jaehyun yang berlari memeluk kaki Johnny.

"Selamat siang, Doyoung Hyung"

"Jaehyun pulang bersama Daddy?"

Jaehyun mengangguk antusias sembari tersenyum "Daddy membelikan Jay dan Mingyu cheeseburger!"

"Jaehyun ke kamar dulu, ya? Ganti baju lalu tidur. Doyoung Hyung ada rapat sebentar dengan Daddy"

"Daddy akan menyusul" Johnny meyakinkan Jaehyun dengan senyuman terbaiknya. Sebelum Jaehyun berlari menaiki tangga. Setelah Jaehyun tidak terlihat, Doyoung menarik Johnny ke kamarnya."Jadi.. kemana kau hari ini? Gps mobil dan ponselmu kau matikan"

"Urusan penting"

"Sepenting apa bahkan aku dan Yuta tidak tahu?"

"Doyoung, aku tidak berbuat sesuatu yang ceroboh"

Doyoung diam sembari menunggu Johnny menjelaskan semuanya.

"Ah, kau bisa melakukan sesuatu untukku?"

"Melakukan apa? Biasanya kau langsung menyuruhku"

"Aku ingin berhenti menjadi mafia"

Doyoung memandanginya tidak yakin "kau- tidak bercanda kan?"

"Aku tidak ingin Jaehyun kelak mengikutiku"

Doyoung mendudukkan dirinya di kursi tak jauh dari mereka "kau yakin? Kau dilindungi polisi dan FBI karena mereka membutuhkan jasamu. Kau bisa melakukan sesuka hatimu tanpa khawatir mereka menangkapmu. Man, kenapa harus tiba-tiba?"

"Tadi, sewaktu aku memesan makanan, seorang pria berbicara melalui teleponnya, dia bilang dia tidak mau anaknya meniru dirinya. Entah apa yang ia maksud. Dan dia akan pergi. Namun, setelah aku masuk ke dalam mobil, aku melihat pria tersebut di tembak, saat Ia hendak melarikan diri, sebuah mobil menabraknya. Tampaknya memang di sengaja. Aku tidak mau Jaehyun melihatku seperti itu"

To Be Continued


End file.
